


Only Love Can Hurt Like This

by sseongmin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Broken Promises, Heartbreak, Loss of Trust, Lost Love, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), artistic sehun, muse baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseongmin/pseuds/sseongmin
Summary: Oh Sehun was untouchable and when touched it was only a matter of time before everything collapsed like a roof caving in.





	Only Love Can Hurt Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Paloma Faith's song, Only Love Can Hurt Like This.

Silky black hair, a beautiful inky darkness I once feared as a child. Tar colored bangs clung desperately to a sweaty forehead.

Chocolate droopy eyes were tightly shut in pleasure. He was harshly pulled deeper into the confinements of intense ecstasy.

 

Sehun always thought Baekhyun looked the most beautiful like this,

 

~

 

He made art, he is my masterpiece.

His hands, the beauty of them was enticing, they are rough from years of work; perfection. Wide shoulders built to hold all the worries and the earth, they were nurtured for this. Long limbs identified as legs that upheld greatness, they assisted a body, a man. A voice of mellowness that could enthrall any being in its' presence, a train of words that beguiled all, turning those in puddles of transfix-ness. Strands of dirt and gold sat on his head like a crown a king wore, but in everyone's eyes, a king was an understatement. Eyes that sent shivers down your spine, his gaze is piercing, deep dark depths of their own.His face. It is the center of all his art, expressions confused you, they switch. His smile is the awakening, it felt as if you were trapped in a room of solitude; no windows, no doors, he would open the door with that smile. It would seem like you finally got to see the world, the nice side of it. His glare, it stabbed you. The keen eyes would slash at you with all their might. His frown. Oh his frown, it killed you with disappointment. It made you feel as if you were a pup getting scolded for doing bad.

My favorite part of the masterpiece, however, was not the face.

His arms were. They are wide with warmth, like a mother and a newborn he would cradle me. I never really had a home, he had changed that. I found my home. The home that I longed for.

 

* * *

 

Muse, what was inspiration and motivation?

I could feel paint cover my back, blues, yellows, purples, greens. They were all wasted on me. I felt the familiar tingle in my eyes, I shut them. I shut them. Just for today.

 

“Beautiful.”

I didn’t feel beautiful.

“I’m almost done,” so am I. I can’t. But there was a promise.

Until then I’ll wait...

 

"Baekhyun, stop squirming.” Their eyes met for a brief moment before parting from one another. “I know it’s uncomfortable but this artwork is kind of hard and I need you to cooperate. Got it?” A nod.

 

“Good, now stay still. I'm almost finished.”

 

He had been dozing off when he heard the loud clap.

“Huh?” In front of the boy stood a man with a cigarette in between his lips.

“Do you wanna look?” Baekhyun quickly got up and peered at the pictured or portrait as they call it in the art world. “I-”

Another memory came alive.

 

_“Is that really me!” A snort was heard from behind the boy of inspirations._

_“Yes, do you like it?”_

_“It’s so-, I um...”_

_“Is it that bad?”_

_“No! It’s wonderful! It’s just so-, I can’t find the words.”_

_“It’s beautiful? Does that help?”_

_“Uh-huh.”_

_Arms wrapped themselves around his body like a ribbon on a present while gentle kisses were placed on his pale nape._

_“You are beautiful, Baek. Say it.”_

_"I'm not ready."_

_"At least compliment my work."_

_“I love it.” “I’m glad. I worked so hard.” A kiss was pressed on the right cheek._

_"See, you're beautiful."_

  
  


In the body painting was a young man, he was facing the window with odd sadness in his eyes. No clothing was on his body, besides a sheet draped across his lap and it slightly covered his bum. His back was marked with beautiful cool and warm hues. His inky hair was slightly messy but flawless. It was extraordinary, almost as amazing as his.

He was stunned by himself at the thought.

 

"Hyun, I'm sorry if it isn't the same."

"It's okay."

 

**_“Stay with me, Baek.”_ **

**_“Why wouldn’t I?”_ **

**_“Just promise me.”_ **

To this day, if Baekhyun was asked, he still remembers clearly. He recalls every aspect when it came to the love of his life.

He could recollect how much blood was everywhere. The crazed look in his leading light’s eyes. How his eyes dilated at the sight of the red, thick liquid oozing out of a dead body.

The muse had looked back many times on the event and his reaction. How ignorant he was. Because, of course, this was normal for Sehun. Having grown up killing people would be classified as ordinary to oneself. He could not put the lean male at fault when it was he to be blamed. He pushed him away.

He could never accuse his being of fondness for leaving him as it was his liability. He was relied on to help and accept him, he failed. He broke his promise, it wasn’t he had, It was Baekhyun who had,

It would take an imbecile not to realize why Sehun had left.

To this day, he is regretful.

  


**_"_ ** **_Good morning, how are you feeling, Sehun?"_ **

  


Under blankets and darkness lay a small human stocked full of insecurities.

“Baek, please...” a heartbreaking sob was sounded loudly throughout the small bedroom. “Just eat, I will even let you eat your stupid granola bars, just eat for us.” The third person in the room spoke in a coaxing voice, trying desperately to fix the seams that were ripping quickly. The small body that was hidden was not coaxed at all.

The blankets shivered at anguished cries let out by tiny human beneath them, they hugged tighter with arms bringing some sort warmth and comfort to the small being. The only redhead of the duo easily lifted the broken human into his arms, hugging as tightly as the blankets did. The other person quickly caught on the action of soothing, jumping towards the two, he wrapped his arms around the two, a group hug she would call it if not for the circumstances.

“Does it always hurt like this, is it suppose to leave a hole like this,” it wasn’t a question, really, but it got a reply. “I don’t know, but it’s going to heal.” “It’s okay.” A crestfallen laugh escaped the clutches of soft fabric. It hurt the pair holding the insecurity ball, but as said: “time will heal it all”.

  


He could feel it, the way he slipped through the cracks of his fingers like sunlight did when one put their hand out for it. It’s common knowledge, and he should have known. He felt like a fool. He’d been warned before it had all started.

Oh Sehun was untouchable and when touched it was only a matter of time before everything collapsed like a roof caving in.

 

 

He was born out of the art of love. He is a masterpiece of all of their love works.

His hands, the beauty of them was transfixing. They are a natural perfection; built from the hard dedication of passion.

Molded to be bold to hold all of my concerns, wishes, love, and hurt; I put trust in these hands. I felt secure.

His shoulders are broad to hoist me up.

The great length of his limbs was created to hold him up high when everyone attempts to knock him down. Making sure no one could reach him.

Such a soporific instrument his voice was. It makes you weak in your knees. When he spoke I morphed into a failing newborn walker.

Strands of dirt and gold sat on his head like a crown a king wears, but in everyone's eyes, a king was an understatement.

His eyes, it sent shivers down your spine, his gaze is piercing, icy green.

His slightly thin lips are entrancing. I find myself usually staring at them only to get caught and forced into endless teasing, but those lips would always find mine to assure me that the taunting was harmless and had no true meaning.

The face of a God, his face was a strict beauty. Beautiful, or handsome(preferred).

I loved him, I still do.


End file.
